Elemental Dragons
by PikaJunCoke
Summary: a team called 'The Elemental Dragons' came to japan from Russia to go to a Boarding school that was holding a Beyblade Tournament will sparks fly or fall? TalaxOC KaixOC more.


TTS: Heyyy i'm back! lol sorry i haven't updated in a long time but i promise i will update very offen

Riku: watch there all gone and have givin up on you

TTS:...get lost Riku

Riku: no...

TTS: -sighs- anyway here's 'Elemental Dragons'

* * *

At a big mansion in what looks like Russia. There are 3 teens sleeping and another teen was walking up the stairs and than she stopped at a big yellow door and opened it. It was a black and yellow room on the right wall was a huge yellow dragon with lighting around it and the room. She walked over to the big black king size bed and in it was a sleeping boy. In her hands was a bucket with ice cubes in it. She raised the bucket and dumped it on the sleeping boy. Then he shot up and hopped out of the bed trying to get the ice off him. Than he stopped and look at the girl "Damn it Riley what the hell was that for!" said the boy. "Easy it was to wake you up Daniel" said Riley. "It a Saturday why wake me up at 7:00!" said Daniel. "Cause we have to pack and go to the stupid boarding school in Japan. Now if you don't mind will ya help me wake Jamie and Tyler up" asked Riley "sure why not" said Daniel. And with that Daniel walked down a blue door and Riley walked to a Light blue door and than they walked in to the doors and shut the doors and than "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the two teens that were sleeping. Than the doors open and in front of the light blue door a boy with blonde hair with light blue tips stepped out of his room soaking wet. At the Blue door a girl was standing there with long black hair with 4blue strips in it and was soaking wet too. Than Riley and Daniel walked out of the rooms and ran to the dinning room. "RILEY HIKARI! DANIEL HAKARU GET BACK HERE NOW!" yelled the two wet teens. "NEVER ITSUKI AND CONAN!" yelled Daniel and Riley. 

_**2 hours later (9:00)**_

Daniel was standing at the front door with some bags.

"COME ON JAMIE, TYLER,RILEY WERE GONNA BE LATE!" yelled Daniel. Than they're at the door and walked out and in to a taxi and on there way to the air port.

**On the plane to Japan**

" _sighs _why do we have to go to a boarding school in Japan again?" said Tyler "CauseJamie's making us and there's a beyblade tournament" said Riley. "ohh" said Tyler. " Will all passengers please fasten your seatbelt _and have a nice flight."_ said the one of the pilots and the plane took off. "No freaking way that can't be…"saidJamie "yep it is. Cloud that's one reason why I booked this flight and another reason is that Jason's on this flight to" said Daniel. ThenRiley looked at Daniel " you didn't just say Jason did you?" saidRiley "yeah I said your brother's name" said Daniel. "Nyu! I hate him"saidRiley . "yeah yeah I know you hate me" said a voice. " oh god it's Jason" said Jamie. Jason just smiled " yep that's me" he said " umm…if your hear who's flying the plane?" said Jamie. "Cloud is" replied Jason. "Ohh now I feel safe" said Riley sarcastically.

* * *

TTS: well there's the first chp! and here's the pros on Daniel, Riley, Tyler and Jamie! 

_Daniel Hakaru_

_Age: 18_

_Black spiky hair with yellow tips, Crimson eyes and tan skin, wears a long sleeved yellow shirt with a black shirt over it that says 'Shut up or Put up' written in white, Black baggy pants with a yellow dragon on the left side of the jeans and 5 silver chains on the right, and black and yellow shoes._

_Tyler Canon_

_Age: 18_

_Blonde spiky hair with light blue tips, blue eyes, long blue sleeved shirt with a black shirt that says 'element: Air' with dark baggy blue jeans with a light blue dragon on the left side of the jeans, with black shoes._

_Riley Hikari_

_Age: 17_

_Long orange hair with 4 red strips in it, and grey eyes, black tank top 'that says 'bite me bitch' and black baggy pants with a big red dragon on the left side of the jeans and 5 silver chains on the right, black and red shoes_

_And last but not least _

_Jamie Itsuki _

_Age: 17_

_Long black hair with blue tips at the end, emerald green eyes, red tank top that says 'Pro Fighter' and dark blue baggy jeans with a blue dragon on the left side and black and dark blue shoe._

TTS: Plz R&R kai and them will be in the next chp!  
Kai: surree we'll be in the next chp  
TTS: you will so shut up  
Riku: i highlydout you will be in the chp kai  
Kai: i know  
TTS: SHUT UP! you will ok! anyway plz R&R latta!


End file.
